Code Lyoko: The New Warriors
by Silver Demon of Wutai
Summary: As Christian now was looking at the stuff on the computer, looking at its history, until he came across a diary, recorded from years and years ago, from someone named Jeremy Belpois. “Hey guys, come look at this!” Please R&R! Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Code Lyoko: The New Warriors

Prologue

"Well guys. I guess it's time to say good-bye to Lyoko. Any last words, before we shut this thing down?" Jeremy asked the group. They were all standing in the small room, quite upset about shutting down Lyoko. They all knew it had to end eventually, though. Aelita was very upset about it. After all, it was her home for about 10 years.

Yumi sighed, as she then spoke up, to say her little speech, about Lyoko, their wins and losses, the fights they had together, but still great friends. As she finished, Jeremy looked at everyone, as they nodded their head, only once, telling Jeremy that he could shut it down. "Good-Bye Lyoko. Good-Bye X.A.N.A.." Said Jeremy. He reached out towards the switch, on the supercomputer, getting a firm grip on it, and then pulled it down. As he did so, it deactivated everything in the factory, as it shut down completely. Maybe shut down forever…. Maybe shut down for a couple years…

___________________________________________________________

Please R&R! And enjoy reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The bell had rang for school now. It has been a couple days, after the New Year had begun. Everybody talked amongst eachother, and walked together to their classes. Just down the road, a student was walking to school, hearing the bell, but not really in any rush to get there. As she walked, she watched all the students, heading towards their classes… At least, most of them. She walked into the school yard, taking at least 10 steps, before having to stop again, nearly being scared to death, from two girls chasing each other. They yelled at eachother as they ran past the girl. Giggling was heard from nearby, as she looked, and saw a girl sitting against the wall of the school. Without hesitation, the girl came over. The one against the wall, didn't look very familiar to her. She had blond hair, tied up in a ponytail, and bright blue eyes.

"Are you new here?" Asked the one that was coming near the blond.

"Yeah, I am." She said.

"Welcome to Kadic Academy, then. What is your name?" She asked. She was already sure they were going to be good friends.

"I'm Kat." She said. "And... What's your name?" She asked back.

"Natalia." Natalia was also a blond. But she had two different colored eyes. A blue colored one and a hazel colored one. Kat nodded.

"Cool name. Do you know what? We should get to our class now, since I don't want to be late, or anything…" Kat mentioned.

"Thanks... And alright… Let's get going." Natalia said, not really wanting to go to class, but went anyway. The two girls set off to their classrooms.

***

After at least 50 minutes, two boys came walking out of their classroom. Just talking a bit, about class. The two also looked like they seemed to be good friends too.

"Dude, come on," One said, "I'm like... Starving." He complained.

"Alright then. Let's go." Said the other. They ran off towards the cafeteria, which was pretty close to where their last class was. They got inside, and started ordering their food, and everything, also striking up a conversation with the cafeteria dude.

After talking, they went, and sat down at a table, and started talking together again.

"Hey, I went out for a walk last night," One of them started saying, "and I stumbled across this abandoned factory, and I sort of went exploring in it, and came across this computer or something… It's like huge… And seems to be connected to other parts of it, and whatnot." He said.

The other one shook his head, "Christian, a computer in an abandoned factory? That's crazy." He said, not really believing it.

"No. I'm serious. Do you even want to see for yourself, Sky?" Christian asked.

Sky shrugged. "Sure. I guess. Although I don't really believe it…"

"Ok. Then come with me tonight, alright. Then you'll know I'm no-" Christian was cut off, because of a female voice interrupting him.

"Go where?" Beside the girl that spoke, was another one.

Sky looked at Christian, wondering what he was going to say.

"Oh… Just back to our dorm rooms, which is where we were going to head off to right now… Right Sky?" Christian said. When Sky didn't reply, he kicked him in the shin, telling him to say something.

"Yeah. Right, that's were we were going. Come on." Sky said, quickly. He got up, and left the cafeteria, with Christian right behind him.

The two girls just stayed there.

"Hmm.. They're up to something… I know it."

"I don't know, Kat... Maybe you shouldn't have said anything…"

"Maybe... But I was just curious, Natalia… You can't blame me." Kat said.

Natalia sighed. "I know… But still…"  
"I just want to find out what they're up to… Don't you want to, too?" Kat asked her, hoping she'd agree.

"Well, yeah… But I don't like the idea of sneaking around. It could get us into trouble… And I don't want to be in trouble either."

Kat sighed. "Fine then. I'll go myself. I'll tell you what I find out, when I get back. Ok."

And Natalia nodded, "Alright then. Let's go." She said, as she got up from the table as she walked out of the cafeteria, along with most other people, who were filing out of it too.

Later that night, Kat went towards the dorm rooms, and up onto the boys' floor, hoping she wouldn't get caught. All it looked like was a long hallway, with doors on each side of the walls. She sneaked through the hallway, listening through each door, trying to find the one that had voices talking behind it.

Thankfully, when she was looking, there was only one room that had voices coming from it. She started listening from it.

"-factory even had scanners or something in it." One voice said.

"Dude, I really think you're losing it. What kind of factory would have scanners in it?" Said the other.

"No. Really! Just come on. It's late enough now, let's go."

"Alright then."

Kat kind of started to panic, since the two boys were leaving their room now. She didn't really have anywhere to hide, but the door opened, and the two boys came out, seeing Kat, who had a wild look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Sky asked.

"Umm…" Kat didn't really have an answer. She just decided to admit it. After all, she really wanted to know what they're up to. "Ok… I heard you guys talking about a factory, with scanners and whatnot... I really want to come, and check this out too…"

"What do you think about this?" Sky asked Christian. Kat looked at him, hoping he would let her tag along.

Christian sighed, in defeat. "Alright. You can come. But don't tell anyone, ok." Kat nodded, also remembering one thing.

"Oh… Is it ok if I tell my friend…? You know… The one I was with earlier? She wanted to know about it too…" She asked.

"Alright… Just as long as she won't say anything about it either. Let's get going." They then headed off to the factory. Not knowing, what will stand in their way.

___________________

There's the next chapter for ya! R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The trio left the dorms quickly and quietly, without getting caught, as they headed over to the park, which is one of the shortcuts to get to the factory, according to Christian. As they neared the park, Christian lead them to the manhole there. Once Kat saw the manhole, she made a disgusted face.

"Eww! I'm not going into the sewers!" She said. Sky laughed at her complaining.

"Don't worry about that. It doesn't smell bad, or anything." Christian said.

"Right…" Kat said back, not really believing what he said.

"No, really! Just come on, or else we'll get caught." He said, as he lifted the lid off the manhole, and then said, "Ladies first."  
Kat growled, as the two boys were laughing, but she went down anyway, without saying another word. The other two went down after her.

"Eh… You're right Christian… It doesn't smell that bad, I guess." Kat said, once they were all down.

"Of course I'm right." Christian said, in a matter-of-fact way. The two then followed Christian once again, through the sewers, till there was a dead end, and a ladder. "Alright guys, it's just up here." The other two nodded.

He lead the way into the factory, but the stairs there, leading down towards the elevator, that could be seen, were broken. But there were a couple of ropes there, which allowed the three to get down. As the two boys went down first, Kat went last, swinging down, ending up hitting Christian in the head, with her feet, lightly, by accident.

"Hey!" Christian said, holding his head. Kat laughed lightly.

"Heh, sorry about that…" Sky laughed a bit too.

"Just don't do it again." Christian grumbled, as he then walked over to the elevator.  
"Hmm... I wonder what Christian would do, or say, if I did that to him again…" Kat thought, keeping the idea in her mind. They all walked into the elevator, as the door closed.

"Now… If only I can remember what number code, I used last time…" Christian pondered.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sky complained. "We could be here all night, before you figure it out!"  
"No no. I think I remember what it is." He said, putting in some random numbers. And to his relief, the elevator came to life, and went down to the laboratory room. As the door opened, the trio stepped into the room, and Sky and Kat took a moment to view the room, while Christian went over, and sat on the chair, in front of a computer, in the middle of the room.

"Well, I guess you weren't making up all of that stuff about a computer here, and whatnot." Sky said.

"Of course, I wasn't making it all up!" Christian replied back. Kat just walked about the room, looking at everything.  
As Christian now was looking at the stuff on the computer, looking at its history, until he came across a diary, recorded from years and years ago, from someone named Jeremy Belpois.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Christian called Kat and Sky. He then played the recordings, as they listened intently to what Jeremy was saying. Finding out that the scanners lead to a virtual universe named Lyoko.

"That seems so cool. I want to go!" Kat said, sounding like a little kid, wanting to go to a fair. Christian thought for a moment, then said,

"Alright. Sky will have to go with you too though. You'd never know what might be there." Both nodded. Christian then continued talking. "Take the ladder over there," He pointed to it, "to get to the scanner room. I believe you need to go inside one, and I'll continue on from there, ok." He explained.

"Ok." Kat said, walking towards the ladder.

"Got it." Sky replied, following Kat. As they descended down the ladder, Kat looked at the scanners in amazement.

"Cool." She said.

"Yeah." Sky agreed. "I guess we should do what Christian said."

"Mhm. Lets go." Kat walked over to one of the scanners, and stepped inside, and same with Sky.

They then heard Christian's voice. "Now, let's just hope I do this right…" Sky shook his head, as both scanners closed, leaving the two of them trapped inside them. There was a bright light, which engulfed them, then a gust of wind. The next thing the two knew was that they were in a different world now.

It looked pretty sandy, and completely bare.

"So, this must be Lyoko." Sky said. Kat looked over to him, and said,

"Yeah… And, nice outfit." Sky's outfit was a red, full-body suit, which also had black and orange colored stripes on it. But what both warriors didn't know is the Sky's outfit also had a set of wings too.

"Heh. Your outfit isn't so bad either." Sky replied back. Kat's outfit was very much like a cat. It was pink, with different shades of it. It was also a full-body suit, which also had cat features on it, like a tail, cat ears, and claws.

After Sky and Kat finished their talk, Christian then said, "So, what's it like, there on Lyoko?" It spooked out both of them when Christian spoke.

"It's beautiful here." Kat said.

"And," Sky continued, "It looks as if we're in the desert."

---

And that's it. I forgot to put up a disclaimer for the last two chapters, so I will now. XD R&R Please!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Code Lyoko, or anything. I just own the story, and the characters.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, sorry for the long wait. But I finally got around to put up this next chapter. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Code Lyoko, or the world of Lyoko or the Factory for that matter. Moonscoop(Right..?) owns it all.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sky and Kat had started to wander around the so-called desert they were in. They stopped their wandering, when they heard Christian's voice from overhead.

"Wow… This is so cool, you guys. I guess Lyoko is somewhat like a videogame. You guys have HP and everything." He said. Sky chuckled.

"That's pretty cool. Do you think there are any monsters?" Sky asked. This time, Kat laughed.

"You gotta admit, that would be pretty cool. I've always wondered what'd be like if you actually fought against them." Both boys agreed with her. "I guess if we want to find some, we better keep moving."

"Yes, lets." Sky said, leading the way. Kat grinned, and followed him. After a couple of minutes, the two ended up in a labyrinth-like maze. They walked around for a bit, until is seemed like they were lost. Kat had finally asked,

"Sky?" Sky stopped walking, and turned around to look back at Kat.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you have any idea where we're going? It seems like we're lost, or something…"

Sky thought about it for a minute, and then answered, "I really don't know…" Christian, after hearing that, laughed, making both warriors jump.

"No, you guys aren't lost." Christian said. He was going to continue, but then Kat spoke before him.

"Jeez Christian! Don't do that! You scared me there!" Kat complained, holding her hand over her heart, trying to slow down the beating of it. Sky and Christian laughed.

"Don't worry Kat. He scared me too." Sky told her. She just stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed again.

"Anyway…" Christian said. "What I was going to say, before Kat interrupted me, was that on my Radar thing here, there's a weird thing near you guys. Just keep on hearing forward, until you reach the first corner, and turn left. And then the next corner after that, turn right, and you'll be at it. Ok."

Kat nodded. "Ok. Let's go!" She started running off, through the maze-like part of the desert. Sky shook his head, and went after her. He realized that Kat had missed the first corner. He sighed, and called her.

"Kat! Come back here!" Kat was already to far away to hear him, as she continued on her path.

Sky just kept on heading on in the right direction, giving up on finding Kat, until he had reached that "weird thing" that Christian was talking about. "Whoa." He whispered.

That "weird thing" was huge, like it could fit maybe 100 people or more in it. It looked very much like a tower of some sort. But it also looked like a tree in some way. It had what looks like roots, sticking out from it, and into the ground, but it also had energy of some sort flowing through it. Also around the tower, was some sort of white aurora floating around it.

Sky was going to try and enter it, but Christian stopped him. "No, don't enter it yet, Sky. Wait for Kat first, ok." Sky then sat down, on the sandy surface of the desert and said, "Ok."

A while later, Kat had finally arrived at the tower, where Sky was waiting. She got there a lot quicker then she would've if she didn't have Christian's help. Sky got up and said, "Maybe next time, Kat, you should stick with me." Sky grinned. Kat looked away in embarrassment.

"I guess I should…" Kat agreed. She then looked up at the tower. "So… What's this?" She asked.

"I dunno. I think it's a tower, or something. I don't know how you can go into it…" Sky explained. Kat thought for a moment.

"Maybe we could try and look for a hidden door way, or something." She suggested.

"Right…" Sky said.

The two started searching around the tower. It only took at least a minute, before Sky had found something. "Kat, I think I found it!" He announced. Kat came over to see.

As Sky was touching the tower, the surface of it seemed to ripple in a way. Sort of like what water does, when you touch it. Sky then attempted to go through it, ending up on the other side, successfully.

"Wow, cool. Are you coming, Kat?" Sky asked, from the inside, as he looked around. The inside of the tower was a lot bigger then he had first expected. All over the walls of it, seemed to be different numbers just scattered randomly in places. When he looked above him, he saw another floor up there, just floating, like the floor that he was standing on right now.

Kat had come in after he had inspected what the tower was like. Now it was her turn to look around. "Cool…" She said. She saw the upper platform floating above them. "So… How do you think we can get up there?" Kat asked Sky.

Sky simply shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe we'll just magically float up there, if we try hard enough."

"Ha ha. I really don't think that would be likely to happen though." Kat laughed.

Sky shook his head defensively. "Hey, it could happen. I mean… In a weird different world like this, it could happen! In most video games, there's such thing as magic. So why can't there be magic here too?" Kat sighed in defeat.

"Sure. I guess you have a point." She smiled. "But really, there is only one way to find out…"

"And how's that?" Sky asked.

"By trying it out." Kat said, in a matter-of-fact way.

"Right… I knew that." Sky said, as he walked around the circular platform both he and Kat were one.

"Ri-ight. Of course you did." Kat said, sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, as she followed behind him.

As Sky was in the middle of the circular platform, he immediately felt as if he needed to do something. As he stood there, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He eventually felt his feet lift off the ground, as he started floating upwards to the higher platform. Kat saw this happening, and watched in amazement.

"I guess Sky was right, about the magic thing…" Kat whispered to herself. Sky landed on the upper platform, and an interface appeared in front of him.

"Hmm... Well that's interesting…" Sky said. He reached out for it, and put the palm of his hand against it. It seemed like the interface was registering his touch or something. Sky pulled away after a second or two, as his name appeared, and then "Code: Earth" afterwards.

Once he read the word, "Earth", he and Kat were devirtualized from the Lyoko world. When Christian saw that the two of them had disappeared from his Radar, he nearly panicked, wondering where they went, until he heard a sound coming from the floor above.

Christian quickly went up the ladder, which was by his computer, that lead up to the room above. Once he got there, he saw Sky and Kat, safe and sound. He smiled.

"So… How was your little adventure?" Christian asked the two.

"Abs-tty ep-ming" The two spoke at the same time. Christian laughed.

"Don't all speak at once." Kat laughed, and told about her opinions first.

"I thought it was absolutely amazing. The place was just… wow." Kat explained. Then Sky chimed in.

"I thought it was pretty epic, in my opinion. I would love to go back there again." Christian grinned again.

"Of course we can come back here. Tomorrow night we can. Ok. But right now, we have to get back to school. I haven't even realized how late it is." Kat nodded in agreement, and yawned.

"Yeah. Let's go." Sky said. They all then left the factory, heading back to the school the same way they had got there.

Now… That was only the beginning. The real story starts here.

* * *

R&R please, and you can get a cookie. I would also love any suggestions on how to improve my writing, if they are needed. ;)


End file.
